Gameplay
In the new “Kingdom System” with the day and night circle.Players will be able to experience a series of kingdom events and activities, and they will be able to develop their characters using their own ways. In the “Kingdom System”, the players’ skills and teamwork will be tested in the PVE and PVP events. There are also casual activities like treasure hunting, horse racing, and dance party available. 'PVE Events' Equipment Realm: A new level of Equipment Realm will be opened for every ten level the player reaches. At each level of Equipment Realm, there will be two to three different difficulty levels for the players to select, including Normal, Hard, and Nightmare. The higher the difficulty, the higher the drop rate of rare equipment will be. The skills and mechanics for bosses at different levels of Equipment Realm will be different. Players can get free rare equipment by teaming up and passing the realm challenge. Card Realm: One of the ways for players to collect Cards. Players can get free high-rank Cards or Card Fragments in the realm. The higher the level of a realm, the better the Cards you can get. The abilities and mechanics for bosses at different levels are different. Players will be able to show off their skills in the solo realms. After the players complete the solo realms, they will be able to become the team leader and challenge the realm as a team. The drop rate of rare Cards will be higher when there are five players in a team. Zodiac Signs: '''During a certain period of the day, the Zodiac Guardians will appear in Laplace. The Zodiac Guardians are divided into 1 to 12 stars based on how difficult it is to defeat them. The Zodiac Guardians for different Zodiac Guardians all have unique abilities. Players will be able to enjoy the teamwork during the event. After the players successfully complete the challenge, they will get a lot of character EXP. The guardians will also drop important resources that can help players to develop their Cards and enhance their equipment. '''Revelation Trials: '''It is a limited-time event with 12 levels that will be available during a certain period every week, including boss challenges and player mirror challenges. Players with different classes need to work together to complete the challenge and enjoy the joy of victory. For example, Clerics need to heal their teammates and Mages need to deal AOE damage. For every level the players pass, they will get a lot of character EXP and free Cards or Cards Fragments. '''Dragon’s Treasure: '''After the player reaches a certain level, he will be able to join a team and participate in this activity every day. The goal is to steal the dragon’s egg, eliminate the guards, and open the dragon’s egg to get the dragon’s treasure. Players can get equipment or Cards at random rarity and other adventure items. PVP Events 'Ruins Duel: '''5V5 cross-server competitions will be available during a certain period every week. Players need to join a team to enter the competition. A points system is used for the ranking of the Ruins Duel. The higher the team’s rank, the more rewards there will be after a season concludes. The target reward and singe battle reward will be rest after the event resets. Players will also be able to get a lot of arena points. '''Guild War: '''Players need to join the Guilds to participate in the Guild War that is available during a certain period every week. The Guild War is a multiplayer online PVP event and the war is separated into two battlefields, the main battlefield, and the mine battlefield. By participating in the event, players will be able to bring honor to their Guild. They will also get character EXP, silver stars, and chests that contain important adventure items. 'Casual Activities Kingdom Event: During a certain period every day, players will be able to participate in different kingdom events in Laplace. Players will be able to get a lot of character EXP and Kingdom honor through the events. The players will be able to develop the kingdom, bring the kingdom to the next era, and unlock new contents. They can also use the kingdom honor to purchase daily limited rare items in the credit mall of the market. Guild Dance Party: 'During a certain period every week, there will dance parties at the Guild’s territory. The members of the Guild will be able to dance around the campfire and get character EXP during the dance party. There will also be mystery gifts dropping from able. Tap on the reward icon and there will be surprises. Various interactive games will also be available during the party. Complete the games to get rewards. 'Farm System In Laplace, you can go on a date with the one you love. You can hold his/her hand and enjoy a romantic marriage. You can also plant wheat, feed domestic animals, cook food, become the owner of a luxurious manor, visit your friends, build your own home, and sell the delicious food you made to the visitors! After your home reaches a certain level, the Cooking System will be unlocked, and you will be able to cook various types of delicious dishes. Taste the handmade dishes and the attributes of your character will be greatly increased for a certain period, so you will have an easier time with your adventure!